Traian Lun'tres
Traian Lun'tres was a loyal soldier within the Moon Guard until their slaughter in Suramar. He had spent ten thousand years guarding the barrier diligently after the loss of his wife, and his young child locked in the city without him. Present day, he serves within the general Alliance military after witnessing what the Horde he had ignored was capable of, though he still struggles greatly with having enough money to keep himself off the streets. He can be found in-game under the name "Luntres". Physical Description Slightly shorter than average, but is clearly well built enough to kick almost anyone's ass. From his left collarbone, dragging up the side of his face is a massive gash, a scar pulsing slightly with remnants of a powerful arcane spell, an injury sustained by one of the Nightborne after their barrier came down. His eyes are darkened after the Night Warrior ritual. Face Claim: Henry Ian Cusick Personality Stoic, quiet, observant, prude, attentive, vindictive and determined. He's a nice man, honorable and prideful. He can make good company, and does have some charisma somewhere under that tough exterior. But his personality is as heavily armored as he is, and often fits the trope of the "brooding antihero" archetype. History fell in love with a nar'thalas mage named Lorana, and married her, intended to have a nice family. together they had a beautiful son named Verenos, but after almost a decade, WoTA happened, and as a member of the Moon Guard and as a capable warrior, Traian joined the front lines to defend his home while his wife evacuated their village and fled with their son. they got split up, unfortunately, and when Traian managed to get to her, it was too late, and he watched as she was slaughtered by demons. he was quick enough to save his son from being killed, and in an effort to protect him, he took him to Suramar City, dropping him off there and promising to pick him up again when it was safe enough, and they'd go home. he needed Verenos safe, and he needed to rejoin the fight, despite his loss. As he left to return to the other soldiers, Suramar sealed a barrier over its city, and he never saw his son again. Ashamed and heartbroken by this, Traian stayed with the Moon Guard Stronghold in Suramar to keep a vigilant watch over the city for thousands of years, scarcely ever leaving his post in hopes that he'd be able to find his son again. When the barrier finally fell, he was relieved, and moved to greet these new "nightborne" that spilled out, only to be nearly slaughtered by them as they mounted an assault on his base, killing nearly all of his comrades. He survived miraculously, wounded severely, his collarbone and face forever infused with arcane. He still sought to find Verenos in the city, teaming up with his sister-in-law, a demon hunter named Audeca, in an attempt to reconnect their split family. Unfortunately, despite aiding the rebellion and searching the entire city, they never found him, nor did anyone even recognize the name Verenos. Shattered, Traian eventually gave up, especially after the Nightborne joined the Horde. Either Verenos was dead, or was an enemy. Traian returned to the Alliance, living in Teldrassil and finding other ways to aid the war effort. He served some time on Argus, and thought many times about joining the SI:7. He held no interest in faction squabble, or any other major world event, up until Teldrassil was burned by the Warchief. Devastated by the second loss of a home and the deaths of his people, Traian has now become a man filled with rage and sorrow, vowing to exact revenge on all those who wronged his people. Quotes * "The past still leaves scars. There's no shame in feeling them." Trivia * Traian can't whistle * Traian owns an owl-kitten that he named Lorana, after his late wife. * "Lun'tres" roughly translates to "The Third Moon" in old Darnassian * Traian has little to no magical capabilities. The best he can manage is Shadowmeld.